Transmission shift devices are known, in which the actuation of the shift lever triggers a rotational movement of the shifting shaft, and the actuation of the selector lever triggers a displacement of a selector sleeve arranged in a rotationally fixed manner on the shifting shaft. In order to hold the selector sleeve in a neutral position, locking devices having detent balls and corresponding detent contours are known, as described, for example, in DE 198 35 736 A1.
At least one embodiment is to provide a transmission shift device, in which the shifting feel is improved by a reduction of the friction acting during shifting and/or selection. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.